


Quarantine Love

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Another Fictober 2020 entry. Please read the warnings and decide if this is your type of thing or not.Fictober 2020Prompt number: 24. Are You Kidding Me?Fandom: Stargate SG-1Rating: ExplicitWarnings/Tags: Graphic depictions of sexPresent-day Sam and Jack on a random morning during COVID-19 quarantine. Big thanks to GWhite for my beta review.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	Quarantine Love

He was laying in bed awake just staring at the ceiling. He could not believe that 2020 was almost over. He couldn’t believe that next week was November. And he really did not expect to still be in quarantine, holed up in their home avoiding a sneaky virus that has killed millions of people globally. 

He thought the situation sounded like one of his off-world missions gone bad. But, this was happening now on Earth. Not on the other side of the Stargate on some planet light years away. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

He felt the bed move, and then found himself with a warm body wrapped around him. She rolled herself halfway onto his chest, wrapping her right arm around him, and bringing her right leg up and over in between his legs. She bucked her hips into his in an effort to get as close to him as she could. Her short, blonde hair tickled his neck where she lay.

He brought his right arm down along her back, and placed his left hand to her right forearm, caressing her softly. He held her tight, enjoying these small moments of intimacy they seemed to have more of since the quarantine. 

She had retired in late 2013 after twenty years of service. He retired right before her. She had no desire to go beyond the 20 year mark. He knew she dealt with some demons from her time with the Stargate program, and to be honest, he has some too. They made a good team helping each other with the nightmares and the trauma of their tortures, dying a few times each, friends dying, and alien diseases. 

They both had seen the SGC shrink when she retired. MacKenzie had also retired, so they spoke with Doctor Reynolds. She was very good at her job, and they often had joint sessions. They hadn’t needed to speak with anyone in a few years now. He was very comfortable with how his life had turned out.

He felt her inhale deeply, then grab onto him tighter and snuggled her leg even more between him. She was now almost lying on top of him. He heard her moan a little, indicating she was trying to wake up. He ran his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

“Good morning, General Carter,” he whispered.

“Good morning, General O’Neill,” she said into his neck. The heat of her breath and the vibration of her voice made his body twitch, especially down south. She felt him respond and let out a small laugh.

“Hey, don’t blame me that my wife is so hot,” he said with a small laugh back at her.

She kissed his neck then put her elbow on the pillows and supported her head in her hand. She looked at him straight into his eyes.

“I’ve always loved your eyes,” she said. 

“I’ve always loved yours,” he replied.

They both smiled at each other. She ran the fingers of her right hand up his chest to his cheek, then let her fingers rake through the long, grey hair on top of his head. He called this his quarantine look. He’d put on some weight due to some medical issues, but he was still all hers, and he still made her quiver with just the sound of his voice. 

“I can’t believe 2020 is almost over. It’s November next week,” he said.

“I know. I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything for your birthday.”

“Are you kidding me? The way you woke me up and the things you did to me were the best birthday present this boy could have gotten,” he said, smiling at her with the smile that melts her heart.

“That was pretty good, wasn’t it?” she replied, again, pushing her body into him in a very suggestive manner. 

“We can always go for round 2,” he said gruffly, running his hand over to find one of her breasts that was sandwiched between them. 

“Mmm. I’d like that. Let me take a shower first. Join me?” she asked, lightly grabbing his cock under his boxers. She straddled him and kissed him long and light, grinding herself down on his growing erection. She smiled as she got up to go to the bathroom.

“You’ve always known what makes me tick,” he said, smiling up at her.

Sam turned the shower on and stripped down. Jack joined her moments later in the shower. They silently and erotically washed each other, taking turns at letting their hands glide over their partner’s body. He would push her against the wall with his large frame and kiss her. She would bend over and rub her ass in his crotch as she pretended to pick up the soap that was not there. 

Their bodies moved a little slower than they used to, and he couldn’t do some of the things he used to be able to do with her, like put her up against a wall and drive into her hard and fast, making her scream his name. But he could still make her scream his name. They’d found other ways for him to accomplish that.

As she finished rinsing the soap off of her aroused body, he put his arms around her from behind and took a breast in each hand. He gently pinched her niplples, making her arch back into him. He lowered one hand down her abdomen, and then down between her legs. Her head rested back onto his shoulder. He tried to put two of his long fingers inside of her, but she stopped him.

“A little dry. Let’s move this to the bed and get the lube,” she said in a low growl. 

They toweled off a little bit, and Sam went back to the bedroom and opened her nightstand. She took out her lube and immediately put some on her. She walked to Jack and put some in her hand, then stroked him and his balls to get him fully erect. 

“What if I wanted to taste you?” he asked, his eyes dark with passion for her.

“I want you in me now,” she replied.

“I love it when you get all slutty and demanding,” he said with a smile.

“I know,” she smiled back. 

He laid down on the bed and she climbed on top of him. He grabbed her breasts and sat up to take one in his mouth. She could feel him hard beneath her, and she lifted herself up on her knees to give him room. She reached behind her, with her breast still in his mouth, and grabbed him and placed him at her entrance. 

She settled down on him and slowly sheathed him. She knew going slow drives him crazy, in a good way. And they found slow can help to prolong his performance. She felt him hiss in approval through his teeth that were nibbling the outer part of her breast. He brought his face up to hers and wrapped one arm around her back and the other he held the back of her head. He brought her to him and kissed her passionately, but gently.

She loved the feeling of him inside of her. Their bodies have changed over time. Their libidos have changed, hers increasing exponentially, his decreasing a bit. But making love to him has been something she feels deep into her soul. 

The first time he saw her naked and was able to touch her intimately, he was afraid he would break her. He has always been a generous lover. His body shook as he took his time and cared for her before he’d allowed himself pleasure. Even now, as he is sheathed deep inside of her, he wants her to come first. 

She was using her legs to lift her up and down over him. He moved the hand from behind her head down the front of her body, leaving behind a trail of fire with his fingers. He used the slick from the lube to caress her clit. She removed her teeth from the base of his neck and looked into his eyes. She was not going to last long.

She kissed him deeply as she rode him. Her nipples were rubbing against his chest hair, adding to the stimulation pulsing through her. He felt her ripple around him, then she came. He felt her exhale his name into his mouth as she silently came. She placed her hands gently around the back of his neck and looked him in the eye. They stared at each other as she convulsed from his hand, her mouth open, breathing out with every downward motion on top of him. She rode him as long as she could. As her orgasm ended, she nodded to him.

He put his hands behind her back and kissed her hard again. He rolled them over so he was on top of her. He looked at her with dark eyes, and a question she knew immediately. She nodded to him again. 

“Yes, my love. Hard,” she whispered to him, touching his face reverently.

He took her ankles and pulled her to the side of the bed. He arranged her hips on the edge of the mattress. He grabbed the lube bottle. He tilted one of her legs up and laid her ankle on his shoulder, exposing her fully to him. He drizzled some of the lube directly on to her swollen, pink lips. The coldness of the gel elicited a ‘fuck yes’ from her, then took his fingers and smeared it around her. 

He slid his finger over her clit again, making her twitch in pleasure from the aftershocks of her own orgasm. She smiled up at him. He drizzled a little more straight onto his erection, and pumped himself in his hand to get the gel all around him. He stepped to the edge of the bed, which was the perfect height for him, and positioned himself at her wet and warm opening. 

He pushed deep and hard into her. He put her other leg up on his shoulder and got as deep inside of her as he could. She reached down between them to feel him going in and out of her. He watched her grab her nipple with her other hand. She looked up at him and watched him make love to her. 

She knew she wasn’t going to be able to come again. It’s been a long time since she’s been able to do that. This was about him now. She scissored her fingers around him as he thrust into her.

“That’s it. Fuck me, Jack. Fuck me hard and come inside me,” she said. 

He watched her breasts shake with each thrust. He watched her eyes on him and felt her hand between them. It could only have been six more strong thrusts and he stilled his hips against hers and released inside of her. He held her hips as he gave a few more slower, deep thrusts before gently lowering her legs back onto the bed.

She scooted back in bed with her head on the pillows. He crawled on top of her, and she cradled him as he collapsed on top of her, putting his lips into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and caressed his back as she held him. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

She could feel him smile against the skin on her neck. It made her smile too. He kissed her from her neck to her mouth, then held her gaze as he ran his fingers through her hair. She loved his post-coital affections. He started to move off of her, fearful he was too heavy.

“Wait. Just a few more minutes, please,” she said, holding him in place with her arms and her legs. She didn’t mind his weight.

He was looking at her with the same love and affection he did that first night he made love to her. He noticed her eyes were getting glassy.

“Hey. You OK?” he whispered. He placed his palm against her cheek.

She shook her head ‘yes’. But he saw a few tears escape her eyes. 

“Sam. Tell me.”

“I don’t know. It’s just all these years and you still make me feel wanted and loved,” she whispered back to him. 

“Do you remember when I came to visit you at your place in Summerlin? We went down to the strip to people-watch, but ended up getting married?”

That made her laugh. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

“Of course. How could I forget?”

“Do you remember what I told you?”

“Are you kidding me? You said and did a lot of wonderful things to me that night,” she said with a huge smile.

“But the part about you. Do you remember?” he whispered.

“That it was always me?” she asked.

“It has always been you, Sam. I may not say it as often as you deserve. I love you. That hasn’t changed.”

They looked at each other for a few moments, remembering that night in Vegas, and going back to her home after they were married.

“During this quarantine you have gotten on every last nerve of mine, and I’m sure I haven’t been easy to be around at times either,” he felt her laugh under him.

“No, you have not,” she laughed out. “But I’m glad you’re still here,” she said, running her fingers through his long bangs again.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sam,” he said, rolling to the side of her, but still keeping close. He kissed her. “You are stuck with me.”

“Good. Because you are also stuck with me.”

They laid there for a few more minutes holding each other.

“I suppose we should get up and shower again?” she asked. “We have the Zoom call with Cassie and Daniel at noon. And we both need to get our walk in on the Tread. Jess Sims has a new 20 minute class. No more excuses, mister,” she said, caressing his arm.

“Ah yes, Jess Sims. But she’s nothing compared to you,” he said, kissing her neck. “Oh! And it’s my turn to make breakfast,” he said excitedly with his boyish smile.

“Beer omelettes?” she asked.

“Do I know how to make anything else for breakfast?” he joked.

He kissed her again and got up first. He grabbed her a washcloth for between her legs. They both showered again and got ready for their day. Sam got the coffee ready while Jack made breakfast. 

After they were done and the kitchen was cleaned up, he watched her put her running shoes on so she could get on the Peloton Tread.

“You know. This quarantine wasn’t what any of us expected. But if I had to be stuck with someone, I’m really glad it’s you,” he said.

“You are such a big softie,” she said, walking up and hugging him.

“Only for you. Now go get your workout done so I can get mine done. No excuses, right?”

She smiled at him and grabbed one of his butt cheeks.

“No excuses. I’ll be up in a bit,” and she went downstairs where the treadmill was to get her workout in.

He watched her walk away from him and still marveled at the fact that they were still together after all this time. Quarantine or not, he would not change a thing, especially where she was concerned.


End file.
